


Reinhardt Kinktober 2019 Prompts

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Heats and Ruts, Kinktober 2019, Marking, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Reinhardt/Reader prompts for Kinktober 2019-Overstimulation (Sub!Rein)-Praise, Size Difference (Dom!Rein)-Breeding, Marking (Dom!Rein)
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508429
Comments: 15
Kudos: 231





	1. Reinhardt | Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1

Reinhardt was beautiful. Laid across the bed, fighting against his own desires. His strength was now his greatest weakness. He was his own worst enemy.

You wanted to see him come undone. He was always so bold, so powerful -- you wanted him reduced to nothing. What would your lover look like at his weakest? What did it take to bring him to his knees?

You were the only one he trusted with the task. No one else could care for him like you did. If anyone was going to see him in such a vulnerable state, it would be you. He was Samson, handing you the shears and bowing his head before you.

He lay perfectly still, nothing but bare skin and his own resolve. You had dragged his hands above his head, pressing them into the mattress and ordering him not to move them no matter what. He would obey.

His cock was already hard and leaking. You kissed him deeply and watched it twitch, spilling over the coarse silver hair of his treasure trail. You had teased him mercilessly all day, grinding against him and feeling him up through his pants, whispering in his ear about all the ways you wanted to ruin him.

And now he was here before you, bending to your every will. It would be a long night for him, but you knew it would be worth it to watch him fall apart before you.

“I love you.” You kissed the corner of his mouth. “You’re amazing.” Another on his jaw. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” You lips trailed over his chest. His breathing picked up as you hovered over his cock, your own breath hot against his skin. Instead of giving him what he wanted, you settled back between his thighs, kissing all the way from his knee to his hips and back down the other side. Reinhardt nearly whined beneath you. He  _ would _ be whining by the time you were done.

At last, you gave him what he wanted. Your lips closed around the head of his cock and he rumbled deep in his chest, biting his lip to try and suppress the noises you were determined to draw out of him. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock before placing a series of sloppy kisses down the shaft. Reinhardt’s hips twitched beneath you, but didn’t move enough to warrant reprimand. 

He finally gave in as you took his balls into your mouth. His lips parted, and he gasped in shock and pleasure. You turned to place a grinning kiss on the inside of his thigh. “There you go. Let me hear you, baby.”

You wrapped your fingers around his shaft -- your fingers barely met, he was so large -- and pumped gently. Taking him into your mouth once more, you sank down on his cock as far as you could, using your hand to stroke the base.

“Ah, fuck-” Reinhardt moaned. 

This was your power over him. You knew your lover better than anyone else -- perhaps better than he knew himself. You could bring him to the brink of orgasm in a matter of minutes.

He was close already. Nothing but the feeling of your mouth and hands on his cock and he was already hurtling towards climax.

You pulled away before he could come, letting his cock fall back against his stomach where it twitched uselessly, spilling precome.

"No," he gasped. "Please…"

You shook your head, crawling up the length of his body to place a kiss on his forehead. He pleaded with you, tears threatening to spill as he struggled to stay still even though he was on the brink of orgasm. You loved seeing him like this.

His head fell back, chest heaving as his body tried to find equilibrium; you wouldn't let it last. Capturing his lips with yours, you kissed him slowly, sweetly. He relaxed under your touch.

You worked your way down his body once more, caressing his muscles and scars placing a series of kisses across his skin.. He was so beautiful.

This time, when you took him into your mouth, you drew things out a little longer. Reinhardt groaned and twitched beneath you, expending all of his resolve as he tried to lay perfectly still.

You denied him again. The sound of frustration he made was glorious, a low growl as he realized that he still wouldn’t be able to come.

The next time you brought him to the edge, things shifted. You could tell that if you pushed him anymore, Reinhardt may reach a point where he didn’t want to continue. He was placing a lot of trust in you, and you had to make sure to care for him exactly how he needed.

So you sank down on his cock, far enough that your jaw ached and your throat would be sore later. Your hand stroke his base and occasionally switched to massage his balls. You wouldn’t let up. You needed him to come.

Reinhardt’s lips parted in a strangled cry, his orgasm washing over him after so long of being denied. His hips bucked beneath you, driving his cock farther into your mouth. You didn’t stop until he had spilled over your tongue and down your throat. He moaned and fell limp onto the bed, completely overcome by his orgasm. 

You kept stroking his cock, slower and gentler as he came down from his orgasm. Your lips still wrapped around the head of his cock, licking up the last of his come. He began to soften, and one of his hands shot out to push you away.

“Please- It’s too much,” he said. His voice was wrecked. You conceded, curling up beside him on the bed, smoothing his silver hair back and whispering to him sweetly.

“You’ve done so well for me so far,” you crooned. 

“So far?” Reinhardt questioned weakly.

“Of course.” You grinned and wrapped your fingers around his poor, oversensitive cock. “Did you think that was it? I haven’t even gotten started. Just imagine how good it will feel when I ride you, especially after you’ve already made a mess coming all over yourself.”

Reinhardt flushed deeply, but he was already hardening in your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> I have other fics on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also post updates on my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	2. Reinhardt | Praise, Size Difference (Dom!Rein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2

You downed half your water bottle, screwing the cap back on and throwing it to the side. Reinhardt raised an eyebrow as you turned back to the mat, stepping forward with a fire in your eyes.

“Again,” you dropped into a defensive stance.

Reinhardt laughed, the sound filling the otherwise empty gym. “Of course,  _ Bärchen _ .”

He barely had time to ready himself before you lunged forward, kicking your leg up towards his side. Even your highest kick couldn’t reach higher than his chest, but you weren’t going to let your small stature keep you from kicking ass.

Reinhardt merely sidestepped your kick. You let the momentum carry you and threw a punch for his stomach. He tanked it. You knew your knuckles were going to bruise. A large hand came down, reaching for a grapple. 

You dropped. Reinhardt couldn’t easily reach you when you were in such a low crouch. You skirted around his legs and came up behind him, launching yourself the extra few inches needed to clamber up his back and throw an arm around his neck. You locked your legs around his waist and pulled back to put him in a chokehold.

“Very good,” Reinhardt crowed as you increased the pressure around his neck.

You beamed. After over an hour of sparring, you had finally managed to pull one over on the lieutenant. “Thank you,” you breathed.

The compliment had distracted you momentarily, but it was all Reinhardt needed. He broke your hold on his neck and effortlessly flung you over his shoulder, pulling you close into his chest and drooping quickly to the floor to pin you beneath him.

“Ah ah,  _ Liebling _ ,” he chided, voice right next to your ear. “You have to stay focused.” He pressed into your back, not quite crushing you beneath him. 

You struggled weakly against him before going limp, sinking into the mat beneath you. “It just seems impossible. Someone like me isn’t meant for this.” You sighed and pressed your forehead into the ground.

Reinhardt lifted you easily, pulling you into his lap as he sat cross-legged on the mat. “Don’t say that.” He brushed your hair back where it was stuck to your forehead. “That last round was great. You have to remember that you’re still able to fight no matter what size you are.”

“That’s easy for your to say,” you scoffed. “You’re almost seven feet tall.” You slumped against Reinhardt’s chest. He was solid beneath you, both a comfort and a reminder of how weak you were compared to him.

“Come now.” Reinhardt stood, not even bothering to set you down so you could walk. “You’ve worked very hard today. Let’s turn in for the night.”

“Can you put me down?” You tugged on his sleeve.

“Of course,” Reinhardt kissed you gently before setting you down. The two of you made your way back to his quarters. He pulled his shirt off as soon as the door was shut behind you, while you made your way into the bathroom to try and wash up.

You stripped down, ready to get into the shower when Reinhardt stepped in behind you and wrapped his arms around your chest. “I’m so proud of you,” he murmured, pulling you in close.

“Thanks.” You leaned back into him. “I’m gonna keep working on it.”

Reinhardt sighed. “You’re fine where you’re at, too. You’re too hard on yourself.” He ushered you out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

“I have to work harder than everyone else,” you shrugged. “I don’t have any natural advantages.”

“Natural advantages?” Reinhardt chuckled. “Our commanders are super soldiers, our captain has a cybernetic eye. None of these advantages are natural.”

It was your turn to sigh. “I guess. I’m just nothing like any of you.”

Reinhardt kissed you deeply, laying you back on the bed. “I know,” he brushed his knuckles over your cheek. “That’s what makes you so special to me.” You pulled a face, but Reinhardt shushed you.

“Look at you,” he ran his hands over your soft hips. “You’re gorgeous.” 

You tried to hide your face. Reinhardt knocked your hands away and peppered you with soft but insistent kisses. His hands hooked under your knees, wrapping your legs around his waist. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

A hand against his chest and he stopped instantly. You looked him in the eye, cheeks burning, and stumbled over your words, “I want- I want you to fuck me.”

Reinhardt raised his eyebrows, then furrowed them. The idea sounded spectacular, but the last thing he wanted to do was potentially hurt you. He sat back, scratching the back of his head as he thought about it.

“ _ Liebling _ ,” he worried his lip between his teeth, “are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something like that.”

You pulled yourself up to meet his eye. “I want this,” you pressed yourself against him for emphasis, “but only if you want it too.”

His finger dug into the flesh of your ass just a little, “I definitely want to try,” he assured you. “We’d just need to be very careful.”

You kissed the corner of his mouth, giving him a few moments to think.

“What if I ride you?” you proposed, “That may make things easier.”

Reinhardt made a noise in the back of his throat. “Ah,” you felt his cock twitch beneath you, “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

You grinned and pushed against his chest until he lay down on the bed. He let you pull off his trousers. His cock fell against his stomach and you stroked it a few times.

“Come here,” Reinhardt tugged you forwards by your hips, “Let me eat you out.”

You didn’t have any objections to that, so you let him pull you down onto his face and eat you out until you wanted to scream. You came over his lips, fingers tangled in his hair.

It wasn’t until you had pried Reinhardt’s fingers from your hips that you could pull away and catch your breath. “Thank you,” you kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips.

Now it was your turn to pleasure him. You straddled his thighs as best you could -- he was so large that your knees barely touched the bed. Bracing your hand on his chest for leverage, you lifted yourself and began to slowly sink down on his cock.

It was something you had tried before with varying degrees of success. Reinhardt was too fearful to push you, so you had to take it upon yourself to chase the satisfaction of being filled by him.

You gasped at the stretch, biting your lip as the pain slowly subsided. Reinhardt’s eyes were unfocused and his hands clenched at his sides as he fought the urge to thrust up into you.

“You feel so good,” you moaned. You rolled your hips against his and smiled as he tensed beneath you. Taking one of his hands in yours, you guided it up to your hips and encouraged him to take a little more control. “I’m fine baby. Don’t hold back.”

Reinhardt’s expression changed in an instant. “Do you mean that?” he asked. You could sense the desire lingering just beneath his voice.

Leaning forward, you dragged your teeth over the shell of his ear. “Take me.”

Reinhardt was fast. He flipped the both of you and suddenly you were on your back, staring up at him as he thrust into you.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned. “Yes, please.”

Reinhardt grinned and lifted your hips, driving in even deeper than before. You screamed and raked your nails over his shoulders.

“You’re so tight,  _ Liebling.” _

It was one of the most amazing things you had ever felt, to be taken like this by Reinhardt. He was always so gentle, so careful. You love his strength and his power as he fucked you hard and fast. His cock was huge, and you wanted nothing more than to be filled by him for the rest of your life.

Your orgasm crept up on you without warning, and you muffled your screams against Reinhardt’s skin as you came. He soothed you with gentle words, never slowing as he continued to fuck you.

“You’re so good for me. Did you know that? I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re perfect. I’m going to come,  _ Liebling _ . Can I fill you up? Please, let me…”

You nodded, too fucked out to manage anything else. Reinhardt groaned, and his hips stuttered. His orgasm racked through him, and you couldn’t take your eyes off the way his muscles flexed as he pumped you full of his come.

He rolled you back over, still deep inside of you. You felt so full, buried to the hilt on his cock and full of his come. Your eyes fluttered as you watched him catch his breath.

“I love you,” you whispered, fingers trailing through the silver hair on his chest.

“And I love you,” he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other fics on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come hang with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


	3. Reinhardt | Breeding, Marking (Dom!Rein)(Slight ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3

_ I can't wait to get home, baby _

_ I miss you _

_ Almost there _

Reinhardt had only been gone for a few days, but his messages made it sound like he hadn't seen you in months. You grinned as you typed out a response:

_ I'll be waiting for you _

Whatever conference the high command had gone to was over by now, and they were on the Orca headed back to base. It was late in the evening, and you were already dressed down and buried under blankets on the couch.

You told Athena to notify you when the Orca landed before turning back to your show.

You must have missed Athena's notification, or maybe she didn't remind you, but you didn't hear anything until the door to Rein's quarters slid open.

Before he could get two steps in the door, you launched yourself at him, throwing your arms around his middle and breathing in deeply to inhale his scent.

He lifted you, burying his face in your neck so he could do the same. His touches were insistent, laced with an unfamiliar desperation.

"Is something wrong?" You asked.

"No," Reinhardt spoke against your skin, "I just haven't been able to focus on anything since I left you."

You nudged him playfully, "You gotta stay focused, crusader. You're the defender of the world."

Large, rough fingers skimmed playfully over your sides. You cried out with laughter, kicking and squirming in Reinhardt's hold.

He dragged you into bed with him, nose still buried in your hair. It was a little unusual, the way he was behaving, but you figured he was just stressed and let him rest for a few moments.

Carding your fingers through his hair, you told him about everything that had happened in the few days he had been gone.

You tried to pull away for a moment to shut off your show that was still playing, but Reinhardt's hand gripped your waist and he pulled you right back towards him.

"Baby," you tried to pull away. His grip tightened. "Give me five minutes to get ready for bed. Don't you wanna change?" You asked.

Reinhardt looked up, expression a little dazed as he made sense of your words.

"C'mon," you pulled his shirt over his head.

You made a move to reach for his belt, but he grabbed your wrist. When you looked up at him, his eyes were dark and his cheeks were flushed red.

"What's going on?" You were starting to worry now. "Did something happen?"

Reinhardt shook his head. "Everything is fine. I just… " he trailed off.

"You just?"

"I need you so badly. It's all I've been able to think about. Ever since yesterday I've been so frustrated, just waiting until that damn conference was over." Reinhardt sighed.

"I'm right here baby. You don't have to worry. What do you need from me?"

Reinhardt kissed you so suddenly, it made you dizzy. His hands were everywhere, your arms, your hips, your thighs. You melted beneath him, letting him overpower you as you sank into his embrace.

Tentatively, you let one hand slide down his chest and over his stomach, gripping his cock through his pants. He was hard, and hot. You could feel the heat of his arousal through the thick material.

"Rein, Baby," you grinned, "I think you're in rut."

His eyes widened. "I thought I was too old for something like that?"

You squeezed his cock gently, watching his lips part and his eyes roll back. He was probably on edge the entire day. "Does that feel too old?" You teased.

Rather than answer, Reinhardt merely pinned you to the bed on your back, on hand on your shoulder and the other on your hip. “I need you,” he growled.

“Go right ahead,” you were already pushing down the waistband of your shorts. You had felt yourself grow slick the second you felt how hard Rein’s cock was.

He had you undressed in a matter of seconds. You willingly submitted, knowing that ruts clouded judgement. If this was Reinhardt’s first in along while, he was probably going to be very affected.

Surprisingly, he regained enough control of himself to take your face in his hands, turning you to look him in the eye. “Are you sure you’ll be able to take this?” Reinhardt asked soberingly.

You wanted to scoff. “Of course,” you grinned cheekily, “I live for the challenge.”

That was all it took. Reinhardt buried his face in your neck and breathed in deep. His fingers found their way between your thighs, finding the wetness that was already there. He let out a low keening sound. You adjusted your hips to give him better access, running your fingers through his hair.

One of his fingers slipped inside you, and you gasped. He was insistent, none of the usual care or consideration he afforded you when you slept together. He didn’t wait long to add a second, and you cried out as he rushed to press a third finger into your waiting heat.

“Fuck,” you grit your teeth as he stretched you.

“I know, baby,” Reinhardt comforted you, kissing you sweetly. But I’ve got to get you ready for my knot.”

The thought of Reinhardt knotting you made your head feel light. You moaned and pulled at his hair. “ _ Please. _ ..” you whined

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” His fingers moved faster, rougher. You cried out as he fucked you, ruining you before you could even take his cock.

You came over his fingers. Reinhardt didn’t let up until you were a shaking mess beneath him. “That’s it,  _ Liebling _ .” He kissed you tenderly before lining himself up. He didn’t care that you were boneless beneath him, he needed to fuck you. He needed to knot you. He needed to breed you.

He moaned as she sank into you. All those hours of pent up frustration seemed to wash away as he buried himself in your heat. You moaned, a few tears spilling over your cheeks as Reinhardt began to fuck you.

You slowly came back to yourself. You could feel Reinhardt’s knot swelling as he pounded into you. He was lost in his rut, focused entirely on your scent and his own pleasure.

Much to your surprise, Reinhardt pulled out of you before his knot could catch. You didn’t have time to question before he flipped you onto your stomach, pushing you up onto your knees before filling you once more. His pace was increased this time. He was going to come, he was going to knot you and fill you.

“Please,” you begged. “Knot me... Fill me... I need it.”

Reinhardt growled into your ear, beard rasping against your shoulder. “I’m going to fill you,  _ Liebling _ . I’m going to knot you and breed you and make you mine.”

“I’m yours,” you cried as his knot slipped inside. He continued to roll his hips, pressing deeper and deeper into you as he came. You could feel it. Reinhardt’s rut had only made him more virile, and you gasped as the warm, full sensation didn’t seem to let up. How much could you take?

Reinhardt bit down on your shoulder and you muffled your scream into the bed beneath you. Everyone would see. Everyone would know that you had been claimed by Reinhardt. He soothed the bite with his tongue, murmuring praise into your ear. After a few moments, he carefully rolled you onto your side, his know still locked inside you. You moaned as he shifted, feeling just how full you were on his cock.

“I’m going to keep you so full,  _ Liebling _ ,” Reinhardt whispered.

Your eyes widened in shock. “Your rut?”

“I’m not yet sated. It’s going to be a long while before you leave this bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I've got other fics on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sometimes I'm funny on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> These prompts were originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also post updates on my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
